Jingle Bells
by Alice D. Lupin
Summary: Afinal, o Natal sempre fora uma época que me agradara. Agora mais do que nunca.


**  
Jingle Bells  
**

- _Feliz Natal_! – os gritos de Marlene ecoavam pelo nosso pequeno apartamento, e embora apenas ela e eu que vivêssemos aqui, minha amiga tinha a santa mania de gritar comemorando como se ainda estivéssemos na faculdade.

- Marlene, cala a boca! Pelo amor de Deus, viu... – coloquei o travesseiro no rosto na falha tentativa de me esconder dos gritos, coisa um tanto quanto impossível de se fazer.

- Lily, trate de sair já da cama. Hoje ainda temos a ceia na casa de James e Sirius e eu _jurei_ que estaria lá para ajudar com os preparativos – E ela ainda _mente_. Eu vi e ouvi-a dizendo que iria _tentar_ chegar lá a ponto de ajudar. Além do fato deles terem milhões de empregados ao dispor, não precisavam de mais gente, se é que me entendem.

Derrotada, me arrastei para fora cama em direção ao banheiro, me assustando com a imagem que vi no espelho. Olheiras profundas marcavam meu rosto pálido, meus cabelos estavam armados e secos, e parecia ter diminuído. "Falta de _amor_", como diria Emmeline, uma amiga do jornal. De vez em quando tinha que concordar, mas Emme era uma romântica incurável...

- Lily, vai demorar? – Lene batia na porta, provavelmente nem pronta, mas querendo me apressar. Tem coisas que _nunca mudariam_.

- Cinco minutos! – gritei, já saindo do chuveiro.

---**x**---

Não sei como deixara ela me arrumar. Caramba, Alice é _muito_ exagerada. E quando eu falo muito, acredite, porque é muito mesmo!

Ela, literalmente, me enfiara um vestido verde musgo, justo até se soltar na cintura em várias camadas. Usava uma sapatilha prata, bem bonitinha até, mas amassava meus dedos, que, _argh_! Meus cabelos estavam presos em uma trança, usava uma maquiagem em tons de bege e brinquinhos de ouro, além de algumas pulseiras.

A princípio, iríamos com Frank, de carro, mas após vimos o trânsito da cidade, decidimos ir andando, já que James e Six moravam á apenas duas quadras daqui. A festa iria começar às sete horas, nós combinamos de sair as cinco, mas com a demora insistente de Alice em se arrumar, já eram seis e meia quando abrimos a porta.

- Ah, o Six vai me _matar_, viu Alice? – bufou Marlene, irritada.

- Lene, para! Se ele quer você _bonita_... – tentou _subornar_. Elas continuaram a discussão diária no resto do percurso, e dei graças quando chegamos.

A casa já era magnífica. Agora, Deus do Céu, o que é aquilo?! Toda fachada estava decorada com luzes, no gramado tinham três renas também de luzes, em cima do telhado, exatamente na chaminé, havia um Papai Noel sentado, como se fosse pular ali dentro, e uma enorme guirlanda decorada com flores e pinhas em cima das portas duplas.

- Lene! Bem- vindos... Como vão? – perguntou Sirius, que logo depois de abrir a porta já abraçara Marlene. Os dois são tão bonitinhos juntos...

- Bem. E se não tivéssemos, é _Natal_! – falei alegre.

- Que é isso ruiva, estamos ótimos, obrigado. E eu e Frank temos novidades – disse Alice.

- Resumindo: Nada de novo, Sirius. Além de que se vimos ontem, lembra-se?!

- Okey, okey. Entendi. E Frank, fez o que planejava? – Meu amigo apenas assentiu com a cabeça, me deixando curiosa. Aparentemente, todo mundo sabia, menos eu!

- Demoraram. O que aconteceu? – indagou James, chegando perto de nós, com uma taça na mão.

- Alice aconteceu. E bebendo desde cedo, James? – falei, levantando as sobrancelhas. Adoro irritar o _traste_, já disse?!

- É água, ruiva. Venham, meus avós estão esperando... – contradisse ele, em seguida abrindo mais a porta para podermos entrar.

Eu sabia que sua casa era grande, mas nunca havia reparado muito. As paredes brancas eram lotadas de fotografias e quadros, estes últimos geralmente coloridos. No centro ficavam os sofás e poltronas, com duas escadas em volta, como aqueles antigos palácios. Mais ao canto tinham portas que presumi ser a cozinha e banheiro, além de uma de vidro, atrás do sofá maior, vermelho e lotado de almofadas, na ocasião, também de pessoas, o jardim.

- Queridos! – saudou Sarah Potter assim que entramos. A mãe de James era muito gentil, além de ter adotado Sirius quando este fugiu de casa – Que bom que aceitaram vir passar o Natal conosco. Charles já deve estar chegando, foi buscar a sobremesa – Continuou, enquanto se encaminhava em nossa direção. Dei-lhe um rápido abraço, e fui falar com Remus.

- Como vai, Lily?

- Bem Remus, bem. Apenas um pouco cansada pelo trabalho no jornal, mas... – respondi, jogando-me espaço livre ao seu lado.

- O Sr. Stewart anda cobrando muito, né? Emme chega tarde em casa, esgotadíssima!

- Eu também, infelizmente. Aquele homem não dá sossego, caramba! Nunca vi igual... Ele cisma que vamos passar os índices do Chronicle.

- Relaxa ruiva. É o trabalho dele...

- O pior é que eu sei, e isso me frustra – reclamei. Ele apenas revirou os olhos e pediu licença para ir buscar mais água. Levantei a procura de companhia.

- Lily! Vem cá, quero te apresentar meus familiares – chamou James, acenando do outro extremo da sala. Segui até lá calmamente, e pude sentir um olhar me seguindo.

- Oi James... – Nossa relação havia mudado _drasticamente _desde que nos conhecemos. Tínhamos 14 anos na época, e nos odiamos a primeira vista. Não nos falávamos naquele ano nem para trabalhos que caíamos juntos, para ironia do destino. Quando começamos o colegial que a joça andou um pouquinho. Precisamos fazer o trabalho principal de Sociologia juntos, então necessitávamos nos comunicar, mas ainda sim eram gritos e brigas por todo lado. No segundo ano, os gritos diminuíram, mas isso não quer dizer que tinham acabado. No terceiro e último ano teve a viajem de formatura para Washington, onde praticamente não havia mais brigas, e nos falávamos muito mais. Quando começamos a faculdade, a turma decidiu vir para Nova York, e ficamos na mesma casa. Agora, me diz, _quatro anos_ morando juntos tinha de _resolver_, não?!

- Oi... Bom, estes aqui são meus primos, John e Dean, minhas primas Alexia, Heather e Katie, e o namorado de Heather, Logan – Acenei para todos, que eram extremamente parecidos. Devia ser traço de família... Cabelos pretos, rosto mais quadrado. A única coisa que mudava era a cor dos olhos, além do fato de Katie ser a única a não usar óculos.

- Estes são meus tios, Clark e Elisabeth, Connor e Tiana e Julie e Tyler.

- Essa é a tal Lily que você tanto fala, Jamie? – perguntou um dos tios dele.

- Hm, tio Clark, por favor... – Vi que James tinha um leve rubor no rosto, diferentemente de mim, que me sentia como um pimentão.

- Jamie, Jamie! – brincou sua tia, acho que Tiana.

- Tudo bem, tia Lisa, é ela... – Ignorem. É a tal de Elisabeth.

- Bom, vamos adiante Lily? – perguntou ele, esperançoso.

- Okey...

- Aqui, os filhos da minha madrinha, Abigail e Daniel – Tá, esses dois são muito fofos. Deviam ter seus sete anos, tinham cabelos castanhos cacheados, que nem anjinhos, e olhos claros.

- Que fofos! – disse, elogiando-lhes.

- Cuidado Lily, é só a cara. Os dois são umas pestes... Puxaram o pai, acho – falou meio pensativo.

- Oi Lily! – disse a garotinha, puxando minha mão.

- Prazer, Abby... Tudo bem? – sorri, abaixando-me para ficar em sua altura.

- Tudo ótimo, tia! – disse alegre.

- Não vi nada de peste neles, J- okey, isso não é verdade. Assim que comecei o garoto pegou o copo de água que tinha atrás dele e jogou em mim. Criatura do diabo, santo ser!

- Daniel! E Lily, espere aí – Ele começou a se virar, provavelmente procurando os pais desses pirralhos, mas tipo, eu estava encharcada, caramba!

- Vocês definitivamente não batem bem. Guardem isso – ameacei, e os dois me olharam indiferentes, me deixando com mais raiva ainda.

- Abby e Dan, eu não acreditei nisso, e me ferrei no colegial, hein. As ruivas são vingativas... – concordou James, só que não pude evitar lhe dar um tapa.

- Achou os pais desses dois?

- Não... – falou, e continuou a se virar – Ali? Ah, é. Madrinha! Madrinha! – gritou, e uma mulher loira veio até nós.

- Olá, Jamie.

- Oi tia Mady. Você poderia dizer aos seus filhos que é errado jogar água nas pessoas? Principalmente quando as mesmas são convidadas... – pediu ele, irônico. E tive certeza de que fora só agora que a mulher me notava.

- Hm, olá, é...

- Lily Evans, senhora.

- Ah sim. Lily... James me contou muito sobre você, é um prazer conhecer - lá pessoalmente.

- Obrigada, é, o prazer o meu – sorri-lhe.

- Pode deixar que meus filhos vão ter o preço. Agora sua roupa, bom, você é bem baixinha, talvez alguma das roupas de Alexia lhe sirva, não? – perguntou a James, que estava um tanto quanto avoado – James suba com Lily e mostre onde se trocar. Vou falar com Alexia – Fomos em direção às escadas, eu tremendo de frio.

- E querida – me virei para Mady – Nem sempre são os _atos_ que mostram o que _somos_. Por sinal, pode pegar qualquer roupa, Alexandra é sempre muito gentil.

O segundo andar era um enorme corredor, lotado de portas e mais portas, cada uma com um nome diferente.

- A terceira porta. Vou estar no meu quarto, qualquer coisa... É a última porta – falou ele, e me deixou sozinha no meio daquele corredor. Corri imediatamente para dentro da porta que me indicara.

O quarto era razoavelmente grande, com as paredes vedes e móveis de mogno. A cama de dossel ocupava metade do espaço dali, e havia várias flores e plantas espalhadas. Abri o guarda roupa que ocupava a parede inteira da parte de trás do quarto.

Ali com certeza Alice iria amar. Estava lotado de roupas, de todos os tipos e cores. Fiquei uns dez minutos filtrando o local até começar a tirar algumas que me agradavam. No final, fiquei com um short branco, com as pontas desfiadas e uma blusa asa de morcego preta. Soltei meus cabelos e me sentei em frente à penteadeira, na inútil tarefa de pentear eles. No fim, decidi por prendê-los em um coque meio solto.

Quando saí, James ainda não havia voltado, então segui até o final do corredor. Abri a porta cuidadosamente, e o vi de relance embrulhando algo em uma pequena caixinha.

- James?! – chamei, e ele pulou da cadeira de onde estava.

- Ah, oi Lily. A roupa serviu? – perguntou me filtrando.

- Se não tivesse servido não estaria com ela, traste.

- Voltamos no tempo, ou é impressão? – brincou, me fazendo rir.

- Se estivéssemos voltado eu não estaria no seu quarto. Sei lá... Só estou um pouco irritada. E o que embrulhava?

- Presentes. Esqueci de embrulhar alguns... Quer me ajudar? Faltam três... Então descemos, já que daqui a pouco vamos fazer a troca de presentes.

- Pode passar o primeiro – falei, estendendo as mãos. James me passou uma pulseira de ouro, que tinha dois pingentes: um de brilhante e uma cruz – Para quem é?

- Minha avó. Ela é muito rígida, gosta de coisas mais antigas... – explicou. Demoramos mais uns quinze minutos para arrumar tudo, até que descemos e todos já estavam sentados, provavelmente nos esperando. Devo ter virado um pimentão na hora, principalmente pelo olhar que Marlene me lançou. Vi que Emmeline havia chego, assim como Peter.

- Agora, como já estamos todos juntos, vamos começar pelo nosso amigo secreto. Charles, que tal você? – convidou uma senhora de cabelos disciplinarmente puxados para trás, que trajava um vestido mais antigo, azul turquesa, com um broche de ouro pregado no início da saia.

- Bem, obrigado mãe. A pessoa que tirei é bem mandona e o mais velho de três. É casado com uma indígena e tem uma filha, não, irmão?! – soltou. Imaginei que fosse o marido da tal Tiana, só não estava lembrando o nome dele. Seguimos calmamente até Sirius anunciar que tinha tirado James, o que para muitos foi brincadeira.

- Tirei uma boa amiga, que por muitas vezes não pareceu assim. Ela é ruiva e estressada, mas sempre simpática, não é Lily?!

- Que resumisse a ruiva por _contraditória_! – gritou Remus, rindo. Emmeline, que estava ao meu lado, empurrou-me em direção ao meio da sala.

- Okey, okey… - andei até James e peguei o que ele tinha para me dar, e me dei conta de que era o que embrulhava no quarto mais cedo.

- Era isso que eu embrulhava Lily – murmurou ele para mim, sentando-se onde estava.

- Eu tirei uma garota muito leal, que enfrenta junto comigo a ira de certas pessoas. E também, é uma romântica incurável! Emmeline, flor... – estendi-lhe meu presente, então seguimos por rir. Emme havia tirado uma tia de James, e não sabia nada sobre ela. Faltava uma hora para meia-noite quando começamos a troca normal de presentes, para podermos jantar.

- O que James te deu? – perguntou Marlene se aproximando.

- Ah, espere um pouco... – abri com habilidade a caixinha e vi um colar que me deixou _abismada_. A corrente era fina e de prata, com o pingente redondo cheio de traços, também de prata, que se prendiam em um aquamarine no centro.

- É… lindo – falou Emmeline se aproximando – James que te deu? – Apenas sorri-lhe em resposta – Por sinal, amei a blusa.

- Lily Evans! O que aconteceu com meu vestido fabuloso? – praticamente gritou Alice.

- Calma, amor, calma – pedia Frank, me olhando como se pedisse desculpa.

- Os filhos da madrinha de James jogaram água nele, sinta-se honrada.

- Percebi agora. De quem é a roupa? – indagou Remus.

- Alexandra, eu acho. Uma das primas dele – falei pensativa. Odiava minha santa habilidade de lembrar nomes.

- Bom, aqui está – falou Sirius com vários presentes na mão, distribuindo um para cada um de nós.

- Por sinal, Alice e Frank, o que vocês queriam contar?

- Lil, você ainda não percebeu?! – assustou-se Emme.

- Perceber o que? – caramba, por que todo mundo me esconde as coisas?

- Olhe para a mão dos dois... – explicou Sirius lentamente, como se estivesse falando com uma criança de cinco anos. Mas aí caiu a ficha. Alice havia nos falado que vira uma caixinha preta no meio das coisas de Frank. Quando baixei os olhos, não pude conter meu grito:

- AH! Vocês estão noivos… Parabéns! – disse, abraçando-os. Continuamos conversando, ignorando os outros ao nosso redor. Bom, éramos amigos há anos e não conhecíamos ninguém naquela sala a não ser os pais de James, então...

- Pronto Lily, agora vai dar para te apresentar o resto da família – falou James, me arrastando para longe dos outros.

- Ainda tem_ mais_?! – falei surpresa.

- Só meus avós. E, hã, cuidado com minha avó, ela é meio... _Rígida_ – Confesso que fiquei com medo do que me esperava, principalmente depois de ver aquele presente cafona, mas que pela descrição da mulher parecia a cara dela.

- Avó Norah, esta que é a Lily – chegamos perto da mulher rapidamente, mas do que esperava, por sinal, e ela conversava com Charles e Sarah, além de um homem mais velho que não reconheci. Talvez seu marido, sei lá.

- Oh, Lily Evans, sim... – Norah Potter me olhava dos pés a cabeça, o que me deixava inquieta, mas o olhar da mão de James me dizia para ficar parada.

- É formada em que, querida? – o jeito dela de me chamar de querida me deixou levemente arrepiada, além de que se fosse de extrema importância saber o que eu fazia da vida.

- Sou _jornalista_, senhora – sua reação de surpresa me pegou sem jeito, principalmente depois daquilo.

- Repórter do Chronicle?

- Hm, não... Trabalho como colunista no The New York Journal – me arrependi imediatamente de ter dito aquilo. A avó de James me lançou um olhar fulminante antes de sair andando.

- Desculpe-me pela minha mulher, jovem Lily. Foi um grande prazer conhecer – lá. E ah, sou Rupert, avô de James – e saiu andando atrás dela.

- Bom, que tal irmos jantar? Faltam quinze minutos para meia-noite... – falou Charles, a fim de encerrar o assunto.

---**x**---

A festa rolava a uns quarenta minutos, no mínimo. De música em música o pessoal vinha me ver, mas não tinha vontade de dançar... Sentia-me abalada pelas palavras de Norah Potter. As músicas que tocavam eram tipicamente natalinas, e _todos_ estavam animados.

- Lily, te vi conversando com a avó de James... Está tudo bem? – perguntou Sirius, se sentando ao meu lado.

- Onde está Lene?

- Foi no banheiro com Emme e Alice. Eu simplesmente não entendo isso. Por que vocês têm de ir juntas ao banheiro?!

- Ignore, apenas ignore...

- Bom, voltando ao assunto qual vim falar com você. Está tudo bem?

- Ahan. Confie, ela foi até que simpática.

- Primeiro Lily, Norah Potter não é simpática com ninguém. Sério, o que aconteceu?

- Ah, Sirius... A mulher simplesmente me esculachou. Acho que não gostou da minha aparência, depois odiou o fato de ter me formado em Jornalismo, e ainda tinha queria que eu fosse repórter do Chronicle!

- Acalme-se, ruiva. Ela só fala, acredite. E James não vai parar de falar com você só pelo fato da avó dele ter- o proibido.

- Ela proibiu James de falar comigo? – estava de queixo caído. Que _megera_ essa mulher é – Sinto dó de Charles agora.

- Com toda certeza. Para ele se casar com tia Sarah os dois precisaram fugir para Vegas - comecei a rir descontroladamente.

- Sério?!

- Ér... Não. Mas eles foram para Irlanda. Várias pessoas tinham sido convidadas, menos a Sra. Potter – só Six para me fazer rir nessas horas. Depois de alguns minutos ele saiu dali, tinha visto Marlene, e fui deixada sozinha novamente.

"_We wish you a Merry Christmas,_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas,_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas…_

_And a Happy New Year!_" **¹**

- Então Lily, me concede uma dança? – perguntou James, se aproximando da mesa em que estava sentada. Ergui a cabeça para ver o seu tão insuportável sorriso em minha direção.

- James, James... Você nunca vai aprender? – brinquei, embora ali tivesse umas gotas de verdade.

- É _Natal_, ruiva! De uma trégua... Além de que somos os únicos que não estão dançando – Olhei ao redor tentando desmentir esse fato, mas era impossível. Até a madrinha de James estava dançando, isso porque ela está em cadeiras de rodas.

- Só para você saber: Em circunstâncias normais isso não estaria acontecendo – falei, dando-lhe uma mão.

- Certeza Lily? – rebateu, rindo.

Dançamos o fim da música que tocava em silêncio, até que Jingle Bells preencheu o salão, e dei um _pequeno e involuntário_ sorriso.

- O que foi?

- Nada, só... Só gosto da música – respondi, balançando a cabeça, de olhos fechados.

- Então... Jura que não fica brava se eu te fizer uma pergunta?

- Você já fez uma. Eu não estou brava, estou?

- Outra pergunta Lil' s.

- Bom James, jurar assim eu não posso, mas te prometo que vou tentar ao máximo.

- É... Por que você nunca me deu uma chance, Lily? – a pergunta foi tão rápida e direta que me fez abrir os olhos, assustada.

- Sinceramente? – ele assentiu, me olhando profundamente – Olha James, nos conhecemos quando tínhamos 14 anos, exatamente há dez anos, e você era um idiota insensível e irresponsável q-

- Mas L-

- Por favor, não me interrompa. Como disse, você era _idiota insensível e irresponsável_, quer dizer, não que eu ainda não ache isso, mas meu conceito com você melhorou muito, é que, bom, isso já é outra história. Enfim, quando você começou a me chamar para sair estávamos no segundo ano, e ah, você é bem perseverante, viu. Eu não estava... Eu não era, sei lá... Eu... Eu não ia com a sua cara, não estava preparada, por assim dizer. Você parou nos dois últimos anos de colégio. Mas então, quando decidimos vir para cá, tudo voltou. Eu _fugia_, o _ignorava_, e no começo do terceiro ano da faculdade acabei me envolvendo com o Diggory. Achava tudo às mil e uma maravilhas até você me mostrar que ele me traía com a Meadowes. Tudo passou, nos formamos, fui forte...

- Lily – ele respirou fundo – Aonde isso vai levar?

- Bom, resumindo, a razão é que eu não tenho motivos... Quer dizer, aprenda: Eu _nunca_ vou _facilitar_ as coisas para você, Jay – Dizendo isso, o beijei.

Afinal, o Natal sempre fora uma época que me agradara. Agora mais do que nunca.

"_Jingle Bells,_

_Jingle Bells,_

_Jingle all the way!_

_What fun it is to ride_

_In a one-horse open sleigh!_" **²**

**¹ - **We Wish You a Merry Christmas.

**² - **Jingle Bells, um clássico. Eu amo essa música.

**N/A:** Feliz Natal, flores!

Eu amo tanto essa época do ano... *olhinhos brilhando*

A short foi bem clichê, mas eu achei fofa *--*

Agora, se ler, por favor, mande reviews. Vai ser um ótimo presente de Natal para mim, acredite =D


End file.
